


Replanting and Reawakening

by infinitegraces



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Tumblr: promptsinpanem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitegraces/pseuds/infinitegraces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A boy returns and wastes no time in making a gesture. (Written for Prompts in Panem, Round 8, Day 6.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Replanting and Reawakening

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own. I started writing about the forest and then thought “let’s make this a Peeta-POV of the primroses scene at the end of Mockingjay. So, here we go. Short and sweet.

The lush green of the forest is unlike anything Peeta has ever seen before. He understands almost immediately why Katniss enjoys spending so much time here. There's a peace in these woods that he never experienced growing up in the confines of the District.  
  
He's not here to explore; it's barely even light out. He's looking for something in particular, something yellow, something—  
  
 _There they are._  
  
The plants are bright and cheerful, and though he isn't completely sure that what he's doing is the right thing, he can't just do nothing.  
  
He hasn't seen her yet. He just got back, after all, but he needed time to prepare. Needed time to find a gesture to let her know that he still cares. That he hasn't forgotten the things she said in the bowels of the Capitol, that he doesn't blame her for how she reacted in District Thirteen.   
  
Peeta digs, using the shovel he borrowed from Thom, who had been more than happy to see him return home. The also borrowed wheelbarrow holds about five of the plants, the cheerful yellow flowers adding light where the sun hasn't yet reached.  
  
By the time he makes it back to Victor's Village, he almost wants to rest before continuing his task. He doesn't, deciding if he took a break now, he might not finish in the first place. He can rest later. This is more important.  
  
The soil by her house isn't as pliant as the forest ground he'd dug them up from. It takes him longer to dig the plants' new home than it did to uproot them in the first place.  
  
He's so absorbed in his task that it isn't until the front door slams that he looks up. There she is, hair matted and dirty. She's wearing her father's old jacket over some other clothes that look like they've seen better days. It's obvious that she hasn't been eating much of anything, if she's been eating at all.  
  
She speaks, and he replies. He can tell when she realizes how she must look to him, and when she asks him what he's doing, he explains what he was thinking. The flowers are meant to be a memorial for the person she tried to save, who had tried to save him. Peeta is aware that Prim was largely responsible for the methods of treatment that helped him the most while he was a resident of District Thirteen.  
  
The nod he receives from Katniss isn't much, but it's enough for now. She looked startled at first when she realized what type of flowers were on the bushes, almost like she wanted to yell at him at first.  
  
She disappears almost as quick as she first arrived. He carries on working, listening for sounds that indicate her movement. He hears a crash, then the sounds of windows opening. Once he's done replanting the bushes in their new home, he decides to head home for a while to rest.  
  
As he's leaving, he sees Greasy Sae heading toward Katniss's house.  
  
"Well, look who's back. It's good to see you, boy. You look better than the last time I saw anything about you."  
  
"I feel better," he says. "I planted some bushes."  
  
"So you did." She sniffs the air. "Something smells different. Like an awakening is going on."  
  
He's confused, so he says nothing.  
  
"I better get in there. Breakfast won't make itself. Say, I wouldn't be opposed to having some fresh bread, if you don't mind making it."  
  
"I think I might be able to handle that," he replies, smiling at her. "I should have some in the morning."  
  
She tilts her head in acknowledgment before unlocking the door. He heads home to rest, feeling hopeful for the future to come.


End file.
